Kasumi
„Du wirst mich nie besiegen.“ —Kasumi in Dead or Alive 5 Kasumi (Jap. かすみ = Kasumi, zu deutsch Nebel) ist ein Nukenin und ehemaliges Mitglied des Mugen-Tenshin-Klans. Sie ist die Schwester von Hayate, sowie Halbschwester von Ayane. Als Tochter des Klanfürhers wurde sie der nächste Anführer ihres Klans, da Hayate diese Position wegen seiner Verletzung nicht ausüben konnte. Dieser Pflicht entfloh sie jedoch, um ihren Bruder zu rächen. Dies gelang ihr und wurde die Gewinnerin des ersten Dead-or-Alive-Turniers, indem sie Raidou, den Verantwortlichen für Hayates Koma, tötete. Sie debütierte 1996 in Dead or Alive und ist seither das Gesicht der Serie. Im Kampf verwendet sie Mugen-Tenshin-Ninjutsu im Tenjinmon-Stil. Vor dem ersten Turnier 170px|leftAls Kind war Kasumi ein hoch angesehenes Mitglied des Mugen-Tenshin-Klans, da sie die Tochter des Klanführers ist. Sie lebte zusammen mit ihrer Familie und wurde zur Kunoichi ausgebildet. Ihre beste Freundin war Ayane, welche im Dorf, aufgrund des Vorfalles einige Jahre früher, nicht gerne gesehen wurde. Sie spielten und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, was dem Rest des Klans nicht gefiel. Eines Tages erfuhr Ayane, dass sie die Halbschwester von Kasumi ist, wodurch sie eifersüchtig auf sie wurde, da Kasumi wie eine Prinzessin behandelt wurde, während sie nur eine Last für das Dorf war. Ab dem Punkt zerbrach ihre Freundschaft und Ayane hegte einen tiefen Hass gegenüber ihrer Schwester. 170px|leftNach einem Training mit ihrem Vater traf Kasumi auf Ayane und bat sie, die Wahrheit über jene Nacht zu erzählen, in der Raidou das Dorf heimsuchte. Nachdem Kasumi so die Wahrheit erfuhr, entschloss sie, ihrer Pflicht als nächster Führer des Klans zu entfliehen und Raidou zu finden, damit sie Hayate rächen konnte. Kurz nachdem sie aus dem Dorf floh, wurde von dem Klan beschlossen, dass sie für ihren Verrat mit dem Tod bestraft werden musste. So wurde Ayane von Genra auf die Mission geschickt, sie zu ermorden. Noch in der Nähe des Dorfes wurde Kasumi von Ayane aufgefangen und konfrontierte sie. Im Kampf verlor Ayane, jedoch gab nicht auf und nahm Kasumi mit Kunai unter Beschuss. 170px|leftPlötzlich tauchte Christie in einem Hubschrauber auf und schoss Ayane das Wurfmesser aus der Hand. Sie erkläre Kasumi, dass sie keine Wahl hatte, als mit ihr zu kommen, wenn sie überleben wollte. So sprang Kasumi in den Helikopter und ließ Ayane zurück. Sie flogen zum Freedom Survivor, dem Zentrum des Dead-or-Alive-Turniers. Auf dem weg dorthin stellte sich Christie vor und überzeugte Kasumi, am Turnier teil zu nehmen, da sie sowieso nicht mehr in ihr Dorf zurück konnte. Bayman, welcher sich auch an der Eskorte beteiligte, zweifelte an Kasumis Fähigkeiten, jedoch verleitete Christie die beiden zu einem Kampf, den Kasumi schließlich gewann und Bayman so überzeugte. Das erste Turnier 200px|rightBei der Eröffnung des ersten Turniers auf dem Freedom Survivor traf Kasumi inmitten der Menschenmenge auf Ayane, welche ihr erklärte dass sie dort sei, um sie im Laufe des Turniers zu töten, zusammen mit Raidou, damit sie Hayate rächt und ihre Mission ausführt. Nach der Veranstaltung folgte Kasumi Ayane, welche Raidou nachlief, um diesen zu besiegen. Ayanes Angriff wurde jedoch von ihrem Vater unsanft abgewehrt. 200px|leftKasumi bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Teilnehmer und traf letztendlich erneut auf Ayane. Diese besiegte sie und wurde so die Gewinnerin des Turniers. Nun konnte sie sich Raidou stellen, welchen sie im Kampf erfolgreich ausschaltete. Nach seiner Niederlage erwachte dieser jedoch, womöglich durch die Modifikationen durch DOATEC und Kasumi musste ihn erneut besiegen. Dies gelang ihr, jedoch wurde die Ebene durch ihren Kampf zerstört und Kasumi wurde im Chaos der Zerstörung von DOATEC entführt. Das zweite Turnier 200px|rightNachdem Kasumi von DOATEC entführt wurde, wurde ihr DNA entnommen, woraus zahlreiche Klone im Rahmen des Projekt Alpha erschaffen worden waren. Da ein Feuer unbekannten Ursprungs ausbrach, suchte einer der Klone Kasumi in ihrer Zelle auf und warnte sie, dass sie dort verschwinden solle, da sie sonst umkomme. So folgte sie ihrem Klon aus der Zelle und fragte sie, wer sie sei. Alpha antwortete ihr darauf, dass sie ihre Schwester sei. Laut dem Klon teilten gute Schwestern alles, deswegen beanspruchte sie Hayate für sich allein. Da Kasumi so erfuhr, dass ihr Bruder ebenfalls in der Anlage festgehalten wurde, verlangte sie zu wissen, wo er sich befand. Alpha verweigerte es zu antworten, was Kasumi mit Zorn erwiderte. Ihr Klon lachte sie daraufhin spöttisch aus und ein Kampf entflammte, welchen Alpha jedoch verlor. Lisa, die Leiterin des Projekt Alpha, wurde auf den Konflikt aufmerksam und suchte die beiden auf. Sie war nicht erfreut, dass Alpha verriet, dass Hayate ebenfalls in der Anlage war und drohte Kasumi mit einer Waffe, damit sie sich beruhigt. Auf einmal brach Hayabusa in das Labor, was Alpha und Lisa verscheute, und rettete Kasumi aus ihrer Gefangenschaft. 200px|leftWieder in Freiheit trafen die beiden Shinobi auf Irene, welche die Daten auswertete, die Hayabusa in der Laboranlage sammelte. Währenddessen machte sich Kasumi auf, um ihren Bruder zu finden. Hayabusa wollte das jedoch verhindern, Kasumi folgte dennoch ihrem eigenen Kopf. Auf ihrem Weg traf sie auf Ayane, welche sie erst besiegen musste, um weiter zu kommen. Am Ende des Turniers fand Kasumi ihren Bruder, dieser erkannte sie aber nicht, denn er verlor sein Gedächtnis. Hayabusa erschien und erklärte, dass Hayate seine Erinnerungen im Kampf gegen einen Verwandten wiedererlangen könne. So trat Kasumi gegen ihren Bruder an. Durch ihren Kampf erlangte Ein sein Dasein als Hayate wieder. Nach ihrem Kampf verschwand Kasumi. Das dritte Turnier 200px|rightKasumi wurde krank von Kokoro aufgefunden, welche sich um sie sorgte, da sie mit hohem Fieber, zusammengebrochen auf dem Boden lag. Als Ayane auftauchte, entdeckte sie ihre erkrankte Schwester, welche daraufhin schnell floh. Kokoro stellte sich ihr jedoch in den Weg, um Kasumi etwas Zeit zum Fliehen zu verschaffen, wahrscheinlich ahnend, dass Ayane auf der Jagd nach Kasumi war. Später trafen sich die Schwestern erneut. Kasumi hatte die Absicht, Hayate zu treffen, was Ayane nicht verbot, jedoch sorgte sie sich darum, dass Kasumi sich nicht Genra stellt, denn diesen nahm sich Ayane vor. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fand Kasumi schließlich ihren Bruder. Er war bereit so zu tun, als ob sie sich nicht trafen, doch Kasumi war bereit und stellte sich ihrem Bruder. Das vierte Turnier 200px|leftIn der Nähe des Mugen-Tenshin-Dorfes trafen sich Kasumi und Hayate. Sie versuchte, ihn dazu zu überreden, DOATEC zu vergessen und gemeinsam zurück ins Dorf zu ziehen. Ihr Treffen wurde jedoch von Ayane unterbrochen. Sie bestätigte Hayate in seinem Vorhaben, welcher daraufhin aufbrach und Ayane stellte sich wieder einmal vergebens ihrer Schwester. 200px|rightKasumi folgte den anderen Ninja und traf in DOATECs Hauptquartier auf Helena. Kasumi verlangte von ihr, DOATEC zu stoppen. Diese erklärte ihr, dass das nicht mehr möglich sei. Danach erläuterte Helena die Umstände um das Projekt Alpha-2, sowie dessen Endprodukt, Alpha-152. Nachdem Kasumi die Lage realisierte, richtete Helena eine Waffe auf sie, welche ihr von Hayabusa mit einem Kunai aus der Hand geschossen wurde. Danach stellte sie sich Kasumi, versagte jedoch. Sogleich brach Kasumi in die Tiefen des Gebäudes auf, um Alpha-152 zu finden. Diese fand sie auf, als sie gerade dabei war zu erwachen. Hayabusa sagte ihr, dass sie das alleine regeln müsse und verschwand. Ein langer Kampf der beiden, angefangen in der Laboranlage und schließlich durch das gesamte Gebäude endend, begann. Kasumi gelang es sie zu besiegen, jedoch entkam ihr Klon im Chaos des zusammenbrechenden Gebäudes. Als die Ninja dabei waren, das brennende Hauptquartier zu verlassen, entdeckte Kasumi Helena auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Sie wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, jedoch hielt Ayane sie davon ab, um sie vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Das fünfte Turnier 200px|leftWährend des fünften Turniers befand sich in einem unbekannten Dorf. Muramasa überbrachte ihr Hayabusas Botschaft, woraufhin sie sich sogleich auf den Weg zu der Ölbohrplattform machte, um die anderen Shinobi zu unterstützen. 200px|rightNachdem Kasumi auf dem Dig ankam, drang sie in die Laboranlagen ein. Kurz darauf stellte sich ihr Christie in den Weg. Kasumi besiegte sie jedoch und drang tiefer in die Tiefen des Labors ein. In einer Zelle fand sie schließlich ihren betäubten Bruder, den sie versuchte zu befreien. Sie wurde jedoch von Rig konfrontiert, welchen sie jedoch besiegte und verschwand. Lisa betrat das Labor und stellte verwundert fest, dass das Projekt Epsilon in Hayate wieder aktiviert wurde. Während Ayane und Hayate das in das Labor stürmten, erschien Alpha-152 in ihrer finalen Form, Phase 4. Nachdem Hayate, Ayane und Hayate sich dem Klon stellten, war es an Kasumi, sie zu erledigen. Im, mittlerweile zerfallenden, Labor stellte sich als letztes Kasumi ihrem Klon. Es gelang ihr, sie endgültig zu töten und floh aus dem Labor. Nach den Ereignissen traf sie die anderen Shinobi und bedankte sich für ihre Hilfe. Danach schwor sie sich, Donovan zu erledigen und stieg in einen Helikopter, um ihn zu finden. Ninja Gaiden 200px|leftKasumi hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in der Ninja-Gaiden-Serie 2006 in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Nach Ayanes Kampf gegen Obaba wurde gezeigt, dass Kasumi den Kampf beobachtete. Bevor Obaba an ihren Verletzungen starb, war Kasumi das Letzte, was sie sah. Sie befand sich auf der Spitze eines Gebäudes und verschwand nach Obabas Tod. Jedoch wurde nur ihre Rückseite gezeigt. Sie trug eine modifizierte Version ihres charakteristisch blauen Kostüms mit etwas kürzeren Haaren als gewöhnlich. Einen weiteren Auftritt hat sie nach Hayabusas Sieg über Genshin, jedoch wird wiedermal nur ihre Rückseite gezeigt. 200px|rightIn der erweiterten Version von Ninja Gaiden 3, Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, wurde Kasumi zum ersten Mal zum spielbaren Charakter (als DLC für Wii U und als freischaltbarer Charakter für Xbox 360 und PlayStation 3). Ihr Erscheinungsbild gleicht dem aus Dead or Alive 5 und verwendet im Kampf ihr Schwert. Ihr Moveset beinhaltet viele Angriffe aus ihrem Dead-or-Alive-Moveset. Bei ihren Bewegungen erscheinen wie gewöhnlich oft Kirschblütenblätter und sie besitzt Kostüme aus Dead or Alive, etwa ihre signifikant blaue Robe, auch in Weiß, ihren schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug und ihr Kimono. Charakter und Erscheinungsbild Kasumi ist warmherzig, sanft und verabscheut Schmerz und Leid. Obwohl sie tödliche Fähigkeiten besitzt und zu den stärksten Charakteren gehört, macht sie davon nur Gebrauch, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Wenn es zum Einsatz ihrer Fertigkeiten kommt, macht ihr das keine Freude. Trotz dieser Einstellung kann sie auch kaltblütig sein, so nahm sie gezielt am ersten Turnier teil, um Raidou zu treffen und zu töten. Auch ihren Klon hat sie ohne Gnade oder Reue umgebracht. Sie scheint manchmal dickköpfig zu sein, so kehrt sie während des zweiten Turniers, gegen Hayabusas Willen, zurück, um ihren Bruder zu suchen. 200px|leftIhr Erscheinungsbild wird geprägt von den dunkelroten Haaren, welche sie zusammengebunden, geflochten oder offen tragen kann, und den dazu passenden, braunen Augen. Ihre Kleidung ist vielseitig und feminin, lässt sich jedoch in die Kategorien Ninja-Kleidung, Schuluniform und Alltagskleidung einordnen. Besagte Kleider sind meistens in Blau-, Rot-, Pink-, Weiß- und Schwarztönen gehalten. Neben der blauen Shinobi-Robe sind ihre signifikantesten Merkmale ihr Schwert und die Kischblütenblätter bei vielen ihrer Bewegungen und bei ihren Teleportationen. Gameplay KasumiNinjutsu1.png KasumiNinjutsu2.png KasumiNinjutsu3.png KasumiNinjutsu4.png KasumiNinjutsu5.png Kasumi ist einer der schnellste Charaktere, wenn nicht der schnellste. Ihre Angriffe variieren von hoch bis tief mit recht einfachen Eingaben. Ihre Würfe und Griffe ziehen mittelmäßig bis viel Schaden und beziehen ihre Teleport-Fähigkeiten mit ein, was bei ihren Griffen einen besonders großen Vorteil verschafft, da sie so hinter dem Gegner gelangen kann, um ihn so aus ihrer vorteilhaften Lage anzugreifen. Sie ist ein Kombo-orientierter Charakter, was ihr besonders zugute kommt, wenn sich der Gegner in der Luft befindet, weswegen sie auch zahlreiche Laucher besitzt und den Gegner sogar mit Würfen und Griffen in die Luft schleudern kann. Seit Dead or Alive 5 verwendet sie ihre Teleportationen auch während Angriffen. Das ermöglicht lange Kombos, was eher für fortgeschrittene und erfahrene Kasumi-Spieler von Nutzen, bzw. empfohlen ist. Ihre größte Schwäche ist wohl ihre physische Schwäche. Nur sehr wenige ihrer Angriffe ziehen etwas mehr Schaden und ihre Reichweite lässt auch einiges zu wünschen übrig. Dank ihrer relativen Ausgeglichenheit und einfachen Eingaben eignet sie sich gut für Anfänger. Sie ist leicht zu erlernen, kann aber schwierig sein, sie zu meistern. Das zeigt sich an ihren langen Kombos, die mit Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate noch weiter ausgebaut werden können. Dead or Alive (Film) thumb|Kasumi im FilmIn Dead or Alive flieht Kasumi aus ihrem Palast und kämpft gegen ihre Wachen und würde deswegen zum DOA eingeladen, dort will sie ihren Bruder Hayate finden der angeblich bei einem Kampf tödlich verunglückt sein soll. Es fällt ihr schwer es zu glauben, da keine Leiche vorhanden ist. Hayabusa folgt Kasumi, da er Hayate versprach sie zu beschützen. Doch Ayane (die im FIlm nciht mir Kasumi verwand ist) folgte ihr die fest an den Tod Hayate (ihres geliebten( glaubt. Kasumi freundete sich im Film mit Tina, Christie und später auch mit Helena an. Kasumi kahm dank ihrer Daten wie Tina, Chriestie und Hayabusa ins Halbfinale, doch stat eines Kampfes wurden sie von Donevin in eine Kapsel gesteckt damit er sich ihre Kampfdaten auf seine Spezial Brille geladen hatte. Er nahm sich die Millionen und drückte den Selbstzerstörungsknopf des Versteckes und versuchte mit Bayman zu flüchten. Er trat mit der Brille gegen Hayate an der dank der Kampfdaten die er von kasumi, Hayabusa, Tina und Christie hatte nicht gewinnen konnte Hayate versuchte Victor Donavon erneut zu schlagen, doch stürzte den Gang herunter wo er von Ayane die überglüklich über seine rückher ist gerettet. Kurz darauf treten Chriestie, Tina und Kasumi gegen Donevin an und drohen ebenfalls herunterzustürzen werden aber von einer Leiter aufgefangen die von Ayane und Hayate gesteuert wurde. Im Kampf verlor Donavon seine Brille die herunterfiel er wollte so schnell wie möglich flüchten, doch er wurde von Kasumi betaübt und wurde von der explosion erfasst. Später sah man sie auf dem Motor Bot das Tina ein paar Piraten abluchste eng mit Hayabusa sitzten sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schultern, Helena und Whetery sid frisch verliebt wärend Christie ihre art Beziehung mit Max pflegte wärend Tina die alleine war genervt sagte sie sollen sich ein Hotelzimmer suchen. Später sah man die nun befreundeten Kasumi, ina, Helena, CHristie und Ayane in Kasumis Palast gegen die Wachen kämpfen. Beziehungen und Verbindungen Auftritte Kategorie:DOA1-Charakter Kategorie:DOA2-Charakter Kategorie:DOA3-Charakter Kategorie:DOA4-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5-Charakter Kategorie:DOAU-Charakter Kategorie:DOAD-Charakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Gewinner eines Turniers Kategorie:Japanischer Charakter Kategorie:DOA5U-Charakter Kategorie:NG-Charakter Kategorie:Projekt Alpha Kategorie:Charaktere